<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of earth or stars by I_love_my_dark_strange_son</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990435">Of earth or stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_my_dark_strange_son/pseuds/I_love_my_dark_strange_son'>I_love_my_dark_strange_son</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_my_dark_strange_son/pseuds/I_love_my_dark_strange_son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he was alone on Earth. Having been on Earth so long he’d nearly forgotten his origins, his home. Suddenly he’s forced to face his tragic past and prevent Earth from facing a similar, violent end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of earth or stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up with a gasp. His ragged breathing echoed around the dark, unfamiliar room. A shiver ran down his spine as panic started to overtake him. He lurched to his feet, but was stopped short by a rope binding his wrists. The rope connected to the wall near his feet, leaving a very limited range of motion, not allowing him to stand fully.</p><p>Kneeling back down he pulled his hands to the side and examined the rope they were bound with. The rope itself was soft, dark with threads of glowing purple running throughout it. He stared mesmerized by the twisting of the purple threads, fingers tracing them as they weaved through the rope. Something about that shade of purple seemed familiar, tugging at a memory he’d long forgotten and causing his hands to shake and his stomach to twist into knots. In his head he heard the echoes of screams . He shook his head desperately to clear it trying to focus. </p><p>He had to get out of here. </p><p>He pulled against the ropes with all his might, but they wouldn’t give. He let out a soft groan of pain as the rope dug into the sensitive skin on his hands. </p><p>“Don’t bother, “ a voice said from somewhere in the darkness. </p><p>He looked up, straining his eyes towards the source of the sound. There maybe fifteen feet away he could see a girl bound by the same rope. </p><p>“I already tried.” </p><p>Her voice was hollow, and she brought her hands up to expose where the rope had broken skin, leaving a trail of blood down her wrists. The trace amounts of light thrown onto her face allowed him to see her better. He leaned forward taking in her appearance. Suddenly he let out a loud gasp when he noticed faint scarring on her face. The intricate pattern weaving across her face was identical to his own. </p><p>“Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you Var’ai?”</p><p>The name of his people was garbled slightly, twisted by hundreds of thousands of years of speaking a language so dissimilar to his native one. She bared her teeth at hearing the name, mouth twisting into a sneer. </p><p>“I’m of Irili’ak yes.” She said eventually.</p><p>He stared at her, too shocked to think of anything to say.</p><p>“What, you thought you were the only one?”</p><p>He nodded slowly. Of course he’d thought he was the only one. He’d been there to witness the destruction first hand, no one could have survived it. No one should have and yet here he was. And there she was, her violet eyes boring into his own, her teeth a little sharper than human, the name of his home planet coming gracefully from her mouth. More screams pounded through his head, and this time he could feel the heat of flames. The girl scoffed, muttering lowly under her breath before leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes. </p><p>He stared at her for another minute trying to process the information of her existence. Finally he found his voice again. </p><p>“So that’s it then? You’re just gonna give up?”</p><p>She raised one eyebrow blinking at him, not bothering to lift her head from it’s resting place against the wall. </p><p>“Trust me I’ve tried everything.”</p><p>“Even-”</p><p>“Yes.” She said cutting him off, she closed her eyes again as a shiver wracked her body.</p><p>He let out a soft sigh rolling out the tension that had built up in his shoulders. He focused on evening out his breathing, tuning out the world around him and clearing his mind of memories of people long dead and a planet long destroyed. </p><p>Faintly he heard the shouted warning, “Don’t-” but it was too late, he was already reaching for his powers. Instead of the bright, buzzing energy he expected to feel flowing through him he felt a cold, empty pit full of something other, something foriegn and painful. It jolted through his veins like electricity and he couldn't hold back his scream of pain. He stilled and slumped forward, unconscious. </p><p>“-do that.” the girl finished lamely. </p><p>She muttered some more under breath and tucked her knees to her chest trying desperately to stay warm. She didn’t feel like closing her eyes again because it kept replaying the moment he had tried to use his powers. The way it twisted his face into that of a monster, shifting his features, giving him a sharpness he shouldn’t have. Her mind helpfully supplied memories of faces just like that, ones she never wanted to see again. </p><p>Phantom jolts of pain ran through her body. She gritted her teeth and focused on her breath. In and out. Stay calm and the rest will follow. She knew she’d have some explaining to do when her new cellmate woke back up, but for now she just needed to breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>